La réflexion
by minicin
Summary: Simon Snow rencontre Pénélope Bunce. Ensemble, ils vont vivre une courte aventure qui va les rapprocher.


**La réflexion**

La porte se dressait devant lui et pourtant, il n'osait pas y toucher. Il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre de cette rencontre avec le directeur. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il y avait été convoqué. Il entendait des voix, mais ne distinguait aucun des mots prononcés. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit devant lui. Une grande pièce s'étalait devant ses yeux et au centre, dans le fond de la pièce, derrière un grand bureau, trônait le mage. Devant le bureau, debout, le regard tourné vers Simon, un vieil homme plié par l'âge.

-Entre, Simon, dit le directeur. Harry, je vous remercie de votre visite. Je viendrai vous voir très bientôt.

-Ce fut mon plaisir, William, répondit le vieil homme. Je vous attendrai!

Le vieil homme se tourna et, à la grande surprise de Simon, se déplaça rapidement vers la porte et disparut derrière le battant qui se referma par lui-même.

-Assieds-toi, Simon.

Simon, craintif, s'avança vers le bureau, où se trouvait une chaise qu'il n'avait pas remarquée auparavant.

-Professeur Benedict m'a dit que vous vouliez me voir, Monsieur, commença Simon.

-Oui. Sais-tu pourquoi tu es ici, Simon?

-Non, professeur, je l'ignore, dit Simon.

Le directeur se leva et se mit à marcher derrière son bureau, faisant les cent pas, lentement, en fixant le plancher.

-Je voulais te demander quelque chose, commença le directeur. Une nouvelle élève est arrivée hier soir et elle n'a personne pour la guider dans l'école. Je voudrais que tu lui serves de guide et que tu lui tiennes compagnie. Elle s'appelle Pénélope.

À ce moment précis, de légers coups se firent entendre à la porte qui s'ouvrit d'elle-même pour laisser place à une jolie demoiselle. Elle avait des cheveux roux, très longs, et elle portait déjà l'uniforme de l'école. Il lui allait à merveille! Simon en était ébloui.

-Désolée, professeur, je me suis perdue.

-Entre, Pénélope, viens que je te présente ton guide! Avec lui, tu ne te perdras pas! dit le directeur en lui lançant un clin d'œil. Simon, je te présente Pénélope!

Simon se leva précipitamment et manqua renverser sa chaise. Pénélope lui sourit. Simon leva la main, dans une brève tentative de salut.

-Enchantée, Simon!

-Bien! Maintenant, filez! Et faites attention aux escaliers...

Les deux jeunes gens sortirent de la pièce, laissant seul le directeur qui les regardait avec des yeux envieux.

-Tu sais ce qu'il a voulu dire, avec les escaliers? demanda Pénélope.

-Non, aucune idée, répondit Simon, en regardant fixement devant lui. Peut-être qu'il voulait nous dire de faire attention à ne pas trébucher?

-Ça me semble bizarre comme avertissement... enfin bon! Nous sommes dans la même maison, si j'ai bien compris! Tu peux me conduire aux dortoirs?

-C'est par là! répondit-il en pointant vers la droite.

Ils marchèrent dans cette direction et arrivèrent au pied d'un grand escalier. Ils restèrent un instant en silence, à regarder vers le haut. Puis, Simon se tourna vers Pénélope.

-On monte?

-Oui, évidemment! répondit-elle, enjouée.

Il montèrent quelques marches et aussitôt, l'escalier se mit à trembler. Puis, il commença à se mouvoir et se détacha du palier d'en haut pour aller se rattacher à un autre palier vers la gauche. Dès que ce fut fait, le bas se mit à bouger aussi et alla s'attacher à un palier sur la droite. Simon perdit l'équilibre et se cramponna à Pénélope. Celle-ci, surprise, écarquilla les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Simon?

-Je n'en sais rien, mais on a notre réponse pour l'avertissement du directeur!

Quand l'escalier se fut immobilisé, les deux élèves restèrent un moment sans bouger. Puis, Simon se remit sur pieds et regarda autour de lui.

-Il nous reste deux options : ou bien on monte, ou bien on descend! clama-t-il.

Pénélope, encore un peu hébétée, fit signe vers le haut. Ils se mirent en route, rapidement, pour éviter un nouveau mouvement des escaliers. Ils se retrouvèrent devant un long couloir sombre, sans aucune fenêtre.

-Et maintenant? On fait quoi?

-Je n'en sais rien, je ne connais pas cette partie du château, répondit Simon.

-C'est malin! répliqua Pénélope. Tu es censé être mon guide et tu ne sais même pas où on se trouve?

-Bien non. Je ne connais pas tout le château. D'ailleurs, je me demandais pourquoi il m'avait choisi pour être ton guide.

Pénélope soupira, exaspérée, et se mit à avancer. Simon la retint par un bras.

-Tu fais quoi là?

-J'avance. Soit on avance, soit on recule. Je préfère aller devant, répondit-elle, un peu amère.

-Il n'y a même pas de lumière...

À ce moment-même, des torches tout au long du couloir se mirent à flamber.

-En voilà, des lumières! Tu es content? On peut avancer maintenant?

Ils avancèrent lentement, un peu sur leur garde. La première porte apparut sur leur droite après une vingtaine de pas. Elle était si petite qu'elle ne leur arrivait pas aux genoux. Pénélope s'arrêta devant, se mit à genoux et la regarda de plus près. Elle avança la tête pour voir à travers le trou de la serrure. Un long doigt blanchâtre apparut au travers du trou et s'agita un peu. Pénélope, surprise, hoqueta et chancela. Elle tomba assise aux pieds de Simon. Le doigt, aussitôt, disparut à l'intérieur de la pièce.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était? demanda Simon. J'ai cru voir un doigt! Sauf qu'il n'était pas humain...

-Je n'en sais rien, mais bougeons! répondit rapidement Pénélope d'un ton apeuré.

Elle se releva et ils se remirent en chemin, méfiants. La deuxième porte vint au bout de vingt autres pas. Celle-là semblait tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Sauf que la poignée se trouvait au milieu. Aucun trou de serrure cette fois-ci. Les deux jeunes gens n'hésitèrent pas, et sans échanger un regard, ils continuèrent leur chemin. Vint une troisième porte. Cette fois, sur la gauche. Et tout au bout du couloir. Celui-ci semblait, de loin, continuer éternellement, sans fin. Excepté qu'en approchant, on pouvait clairement voir qu'une peinture en donnait l'impression. Le couloir en lui-même n'était pas très long. Pénélope se tourna vers Simon et lui dit qu'il fallait faire demi-tour, mais Simon, lui, n'était pas de cet avis. Il voulait savoir ce que cachait cette porte. Il étendit la main vers la poignée et la tourna. La porte s'ouvrit avec un grincement. Il lança un regard à Pénélope et celle-ci, bien que terrorisée, acquiesça. Elle se mit cependant de côté pour laisser passer Simon en premier. Il entra et la première chose qu'il vit fut le miroir. Puis Pénélope entra et ce fut le noir total. Avec un brusque claquement, la porte se referma et un rire se fit entendre. Pénélope laissa un cri s'échapper de ses lèvres.

-On n'y voit rien, il faudrait trouver un moyen d'avoir de la lumière, chuchota Simon.

-De la lumière! Oui! Attends, chuchota Pénélope. Lumus!

Une lumière chaleureuse enveloppa la pièce. Un reflet éblouissant leur vint de la direction dans laquelle Simon avait vu le miroir. Le reste de la pièce était complètement vide.

-Viens! On sort, il n'y a rien ici, dit Pénélope en tirant sur le bras de Simon.

Mais celui-ci résista.

-Il y a un miroir. À quoi sert-il? Pourquoi se trouve-t-il là? Qui l'a mis là?

-Je n'en sais rien, Simon, mais je crois qu'on ne devrait pas se trouver là. Allez, viens!

Soudain, une voix forte provint de la porte.

-Bonjour mes petits! Je vous attendais depuis longtemps déjà! N'ayez pas peur, je ne vais pas vous faire de mal.

-Qui.. qui êtes-vous? demanda Pénélope.

-Je suis la Porte, le Gardien du Secret, le Mystère-même!

Pénélope se tourna vers Simon. Il fixait la porte avec intensité, mais n'avait pas du tout l'air apeuré.

-Et vous gardez quoi comme secret, Monsieur le Gardien? demanda bravement Simon. Un vieux miroir?

-Si je vous révélais le secret, ce n'en serait plus un! Mais vous pourriez le découvrir par vous-même et alors je ne serais pas responsable.

-Non, désolée, mais on n'a pas envie de découvrir quoi que ce soit, répondit Pénélope. On s'est perdus et on croyait retrouver notre route par ici. Vraiment, on s'excuse du dérangement, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte.

-Ne croyez pas que vous pouvez partir comme si rien n'était. Vous m'avez réveillé et c'est bien vous que j'attendais. Je suis le Gardien et je ne vous laisserai pas repartir aussi facilement.

-Que devons-nous faire pour sortir, alors? demanda Simon.

-Trouvez le secret et vous serez libre!

-Ça me semble juste, répondit Simon. Vous allez nous donner des indices?

-Je vous en ai déjà beaucoup donné! Il vous reste une heure pour trouver mon secret. Sinon, vous ne partirez pas d'ici. Voici un dernier indice : parfois, on ne voit que ce que l'on veut bien voir... À vous de jouer, maintenant!

-On ne voit que ce que l'on veut bien voir... répéta Pénélope à voix basse.

Elle se tourna vers le miroir, s'avança vers celui-ci et l'observa. Simon la suivit et fit de même. Une image d'eux deux apparut. Puis elle s'estompa et ce fut une image d'un jeune garçon d'environ leur âge qui apparut. Simon le reconnut aussitôt.

-Mais c'est Baz!

-Qui? demanda Pénélope.

-Baz! Mon meilleur ami! On dirait qu'il essaie de nous parler... mais je n'entends rien...

-Moi non plus.

Puis, l'image s'effaça et la pièce vint la remplacer. La porte y était pleinement visible, ainsi qu'une table au centre de la pièce. Simon se retourna et vit la table.

-Pénélope! Regarde!

Pénélope se retourna et ne vit rien.

-Regarder quoi, Simon? Je ne vois rien d 'autre que la porte... commença-t-elle.

Simon la coupa.

-Mais la table! Tu ne la vois vraiment pas?

-Quelle table?

Simon regarda la porte et un rire se fit entendre. Il se retourna vers le miroir et ne vit plus rien que la porte. Il regarda par-dessus son épaule : rien.

-Elle a disparu! La table a disparu!

-Ça nous avance à rien tout ça. Gardien, vous ne pourriez pas nous aider un peu?

-J'ai déjà tout fait pour vous, gloussa la porte.

Simon s'assit sur le sol, devant le miroir et le fixa pendant un long moment. Pendant ce qui leur parut des heures, ni Pénélope, ni lui ne prononcèrent un mot. Soudainement, Pénélope s'énerva et fonça sur la porte. Sauf que la porte disparut au même moment et Pénélope se retrouva étalée dans le couloir. Elle laissa s'échapper un cri de stupeur. Simon se retourna et la vit. Il courut dans sa direction. Arrivé dans le couloir, il se retourna et ne vit plus la porte, pas plus que la pièce. Un mur de briques siégeait devant lui.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? demanda Simon. Comment as-tu pu traversé la porte comme ça?

-J'ai réfléchi à sa dernière phrase... on ne peut voir que ce que l'on veut bien voir. Puis, je me suis rappelé que j'ai lu un truc à propos d'une salle dans ce château qui n'apparait que quand on la demande et nous donne que ce que nous voulons vraiment. J'ai souhaité ardemment pouvoir sortir et j'ai foncé. Je n'étais pas sûre que ça marcherait, mais ça a marché!

-Wow, tu connais ce château mieux que moi, s'étonna Simon, qui n'avait pas vraiment écouté le reste du discours de sa compagne. Dépêchons-nous! Ils vont se demander où nous étions! Et j'ai faim.

Pénélope leva les yeux au ciel, se releva et rejoignit Simon qui avait déjà commencé à avancer dans le couloir, en sens inverse.

Arrivés à l'escalier, ils se lancèrent un regard et se sourirent. Ils descendirent l'escalier joyeusement.

-Il arrive toujours des aventures comme ça avec toi? demanda Pénélope.

-Oui, répondit honnêtement Simon, sauf qu'habituellement, elles ne sont pas aussi agréables!

Ils rirent. Arrivés en bas, ils s'arrêtèrent, se firent face et se regardèrent dans les yeux. Simon osa prendre la main de Pénélope et celle-ci gloussa légèrement en rougissant. Ils se dirigèrent vers la grande salle.


End file.
